1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile equipped with a power steering system having an assist motor with a high cooling capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known snowmobiles include a snowmobile equipped with a power steering system having an assist motor. In this power steering system, the power of the assist motor assists a steering force generated when the driver of the snowmobile steers the handle.
JP-A-2005-193788 describes a snowmobile equipped with a power steering system. The snowmobile accommodates an assist motor and an assist mechanism that transfers the power of the assist motor to the steering shaft in an engine room.
The power steering system eliminates the need for the driver of the snowmobile to steer the handle by a large force to adjust the direction of the steering skis or the direction of the snowmobile.
However, since the assist motor of the snowmobile is mounted to the steering shaft behind the engine, its cooling capability is low.